


Cisco + Leonard = Love...?

by orphan_account



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His brain was able to recover just in time to realize that words were coming out of them as well, "I'm sorry," Cisco said looking a little more than lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 hello bad luck

Cisco was walking down the street towards Jidders, his head was down so he couldn't possibly see the tall, lean, slightly older man standing not two feet in front of him. The two men crashed into each other. Cisco had to take a step back to keep himself from falling backword, when he recovered from his surprise, he noticed that the man infront of him had droped something. "I'm sorry," Cisco said in his rush to pickup the stranger's duffled bag, the man had also rushed to pickup the fallen bag on the ground causing their fingers to clasp over each other. When this happened, Cisco took the time to look up at the man's face. At that moment time seemed to stop all at once, he was now stairing into the most deepest eyes he's ever seen in his life. A chizzaled chin and soft warm lips seemed to move without sound before his eyes. His brain was able to recover just in time to realize that words were coming out of them as well, "I'm sorry," Cisco said looking a little more than lost.

"I said you can let go of my bag now," said the man in front of Cisco.

Cisco looked down to where their hands still were, clasped around the strap of the duffle bag. "Oh, right,sorry" Cisco said, they both straightened up. 

The man looked Cisco up and down before he spoak again, "has anyone ever told you that you apologys too much?" Cisco didn't have the chance to answer when the the man pulled out a business carde and handed it to him, "its cute, here, if you ever want to make any money with it, call this number." 

Cisco looked at the card, he shook his head, "n-no thanks but -" he stoped himself as he remembered the events from earlier that day. He was going to say that he did already had a job of his own, but seeing as he had just gotten fired from his most recent and favorite job, there was no point. Realizing that fact, he looked at the card that was now placed into his hands, there was only a number there, no name.

"Are you sure?" The man winked at him, "I could make it worth you're wild,"the man started to walk away, "let me know if you change your mind , kid."

"Wait," Cisco asked, the man turned around, "what's you're name?"

The man laughed and turned back to the direction he was heading, "when we meet again, youi will know." Just like that the tall and handsome stranger was out of sight, turning to go down a distant street.


	2. Chapter 2: the lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No," Harrison wipped around, "no, don't. . . look at me," he walked over to Cisco then, but Cisco wouldn't dear.

He stood there on the welcome mat of his small appartment, taking a deep breath in, he turned the key in the lock of his front door. "You can do this, Cisco," he told himself, "its only three word, three simple words that may get me kicked out onto the street, but just three words." He gulped down the lump in his throat and opened the door, he deared to step inside and looked around, "hello?" he called out when he saw how quite it was, he took another step into the room and closed the door behind him. "I'm home. . . is anyone here?"

Just then one of the bedroom doors opened down the hall and two sets of little feet came pitter-pattering over to him. "Daddy's home! Daddy's home!" cried his children, the first to reach him was Caitlin, she jumped on him the first chance she got, Cisco scooped her up into his arms with a great smile. She was his youngest and only daughter. Wally and Barry wasn't too far away from them, "daddy, daddy how was you're day, did you get a raise yet?" Caitlin all but yelled, still missing her two front teeth from her big smile.

Cisco's smile loosened a bit but not completely, he sighed, "um no, Cait, I um. . ." he stared to think of a way to explain himself to his five year, but no words seemed to come to him.

"What's wrong dad? Did something happen at work?" Asked Wally, he was standing next to his father now with a worried look on his face. Barry was at his other side within seconds, sharing the same look as Wally, Caitlin's face was so curious now.

"Well, Wally-" Cisco tried but got interrupted.

"He got fired today," said Harrison, every head turned towards the voice like magnets. He entered the room with a grim face, however, Cisco could tell that Harrison was sad as he let out a long breath. "Kids, why don't you go wash up for dinner while I talk to your father." 

"But, papa," Caitlin started slowly, looking into Cisco's eyes.

Cisco smiled at his baby girl, "it's okay, Cait, go wash up."

Relucktantly, Caitlin nodded her head as her father put her back on the ground, her older brothers leading her to the kitchen so their perants could be alone. Harrison turned his attention back onto his boyfriend, "you're boss called the house today," he said walking over to the window, "he was upset. . ."

Cisco bowed his head not knowing what to do, "did he say why?"

Harrison shook his head, "no."

"Harry, listen," said Cisco, "I was trying to do my best."

"No," Harrison wipped around, "no, don't. . . look at me," he walked over to Cisco then, but Cisco wouldn't dear. For a long moment he didn't say anything, he just saired down at the younger man, "look at me. . ." wordless until Cisco finally took a chance and deared himself to look up at the older man. He didn't know what he was expecting at that moment but Harry couldn't help but to pull Cisco into his arms and held him there. Cisco's eyes stung as they filled with tears and he cried for the first time that day.

. . . .

Dinner was quite, bearly a sound was made at the table, no one wanted to talk about anything. Caitlin stayed silent, even though she was the most talkative of the group, she got it from her father, that fact alone made Cisco want to cry even more. Barry and Wally could hardly get the nerve up to pick up no more than two spoons of food off of their plate, they were usually the first ones to ask for seconds. By bed time, the whole appartment was a ghost town of sorts that sent chills up and down Cisco's spine. Cisco walked into their bedroom, Harry was already waiting for him, he sat down on his side of the bed and staired at the wall, time couldn't move more slowly at that point. "Harry. . . we need to talk," Cisco said, "I need to tell you something. . . its about work."

Harrison shook his head, "no, Cisco, you don't need to tell me anything that I don't already know." He turned off the light and turned away from Cisco to stair at the opposite wall in the dark, "try to get some sleep, we'll talk about this in the morning." Cisco slipped his shoes off and got under the covers, he didn't have the energy to change out of his work clothes. It didn't take long until the rest of his energy drained away from him and he fell into a deep, drak sleep.

. . . .

The morning came way to soon and the evening came just the same, Cisco spent most of it in bed while Harrison got the kids ready for school. The usual morning routen went on as always with a subtracted difference, instead of Cisco's energetic personality to help start the morning, instead he just laied in bed listening to the foot steps outside his door. Once the kids were gone, he listened to the silence that in-golfed him so completely the day before on the street. He was so depresed after his boss fired him for not doing as he was told. He sighed deeply as a tear fell down his face, he sat up on his bed wipping the tear away from his face, he got out of bed and felt something light fall on his foot. He looked down at the card, remembering who it was from, he picked it up and examined it for a moment until he heard Harrison come back home. Quickly he shoved it back into his pocket then lefted the room to meet him at the door way. Harrison jumped a bit when he saw him standing there, "Cisco. . . what are you -" Harrison started then took a closer look at Cisco, "have you been crying?"

Cisco let his guard down, "we need to talk, Harry," he said solomly. Harrison staied quite, thinking, trying to find an exscuse but couldn't come up with anything, so he nodded his in the direction of the family room. They walked over to the room, every step sounding off a countdown to what felt like doomsday. 

Harrison sat next to Cisco, in an exsosted breath, he asked, "what did you want to tell me?"

Cisco turned to his boyfriend, "yesterday, before I got fired, Ronny. . . he wanted me to do somethings for him." 

"What kind of things?" Harrison asked, Cisco looked away, "how bad was it?"

"He wanted me to sell some exstra 'products' for him on the side," Cisco said. Harrison's expression was clear of emotion, "he wanted me to sell drugs for him and I told him no," Cisco explained, Harrison wasn't moved. This made Cisco wonder if Harrison was having a mini-strok from hearing this news, only when Harrison heard the last part did he even move. "Harry?" Cisco watched as his boyfriend shot up and started to angerily pais the foor in front of the couch they were sitting on. 

Harrison was mumbling something to himself when he stoped, his back was turned to Cisco as he raked his two hands through his jet black hair. He wipped around to face his lover, face red with anger, "how could you say no?" Harrison asked.

Cisco was confussed by this reaction, "exscuse me?"

"All you had to do was say one simple word and you choose the wrong one!" Harrison almost screamed, he marched over to the window still fuming.

"Um I'm sorry, but who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?" Cisco asked almost jokingly.

Harrison laughed, "boyfriend," he turned to face Cisco, "I'm right here, babe, we're you expecting something better than what you've got? No? You never do," he took a step towards Cisco, "you always settal on second or third best. It makes me ashamed to be breathing the same air as you, let alone share the same bed with you every fucking night."

"H-Harry, babe, what are you talking about?" Cisco asked, he stood slowly, "we've been together for almost ten years now, we have three-three kids now. W-w-what are you saying?"

"What do you think I'm trying to say, Cisco?" Harrison walked up to Cisco until he was towering over him, "If you can't get it through that thick head of you're, then you're not worth my time anymore." He marched away from the younger man, walking into the bedroom that they shared, he began to take his own clothes out of their closet and drawres, putting them in his suitcase one time. 

Cisco had followed him to the room, "Harry, stop, what are you doing?" He rushed over to stop his progress, "lettes talk about this, Hary, please we could work things out, Harr-"

"There's nothing to talk about," Harrison said shrugging Cisco off his shoulder.

"Bu. . . but what about our kids?" Cisco begged.

"What about them?" Harrison asked him, "their just as worthless as you are. They're your problem now, as far as I'm consurned, I've waisted enough of my time in this dump with you and those kids." He zipped up his bag and walked out of the room, Cisco tried once more to stop him but was shoved into the end-table that stood not too far away from the door. Cisco sat on the floor watching the door close behind the only man he'd ever loved.

. . . .

"Does this mean that you guys are getting a devorce?" Caitlin asked as the four remaining members of the Remon family walked back to their apartment.

"They're not getting a devorce, Cait, right dad?" Barry asked.

Cisco shook his head, "you would have to be married to get a devorce, Bear," he explained.

"So you are getting a devorce, daddy," Caitlin said.

"No we're not Cait," Cisco told her again, "what do you know about devorce's anyway, you're still in kinder garden."

"Plently," Caitlin smiled brightly, her brothers rolled their eyes, Cisco only raised his eye brows. "Besides, Jessy said that when two people live together for years and years, that means they're married, when those people don't want to live together anymore, that's when they get a devorce. Since you and papa are not living together anymore, that means you're getting a devorce, right?"

"Weren't you listening, Caitlin?" Wally asked, "daddy and papa weren't marrierd, so no divorce."

"If they weren't married, then why did they live together for so long?" Caitlin asked, Wally shrugged his shoulders, "exactly!" she turned back to her father, "what's gonna happen to us now, daddy?"

"What do you mean, Cait?" Cisco asked.

Caitlin stoped in front of the crosswalk, "Jessy said that everyone has two perants, but now we only have you, what-"

Cisco got down on his knees so he was at eye-level with his kids, "well, Caitlin, all this means is that we won't be like everyone else an d that's okay. You don't have to be like everyone else to be yourself," he looked to Wally and Barry, "as long as I'm alive, I promise to take care of you three as best as I can."

"What if you can't take care of us?" Asked Barry, "what will happen to us then?"

Cisco put a hand on his shoulder, "lets not think that way, okay Bear?" Barry nodded. The walk sign came on and they began to walk over to their street when suddenly, a loud bang ripped throught the air sending a slight earthquake to the ground sarrounding it. The sound cam from close by, in fact it was on the very next street, their street. 

"What was that nois daddy!" Asked a scared Caitlin.

"I don't know but I have a feeling that we're about to find out," Cisco had to pick her up and get the four of them over to the next sidewalk as a blearing sirin came speeding down the road towards their appartment building. They watched as the fire trucks stopped at their building to fight the flames that were now covering the top part of their building and was spreadying fast. 

"Hay that's our building, isn't it dad?" Wally asked not taking his eyes off of the fire fighters in their heroics.

Cisco couldn't do anything but watch their home burn in a rage of red hot anger. remembering all the times that had been spent their, the joys that was brought into one little corner of their building that he had called home for so many years. Since he lost his job a week before, his boyfriend the day after, not this? It was starting to way him down like a person wearing a life-vest made of hard stone in the deepest part of the ocean, it was only a matter of time until he's fully submurgged in his watery grave. Later on that night, Cisco was able to find a motel room forhim and his kids to live in until he could fid a new job. once the kids were asleep, he finally fished out the buisness card that he receved from the man with no name. He looked down at the card, tears streaming down his face, he stepped out of the room and finally placed the call that he thought he would never be making right now. 

"Hello, Cisco"


	3. chapter 3: Second Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Maybe you should listen to your friend, Cisco, Mr. Right, could be right here in this very room with you, right now.” Came a voice from behind Cisco, “and he could be looking you right in the eye and you probably wouldn’t even know until you looked up.” The voice was getting closer and more familiar with every word, Cisco took the chance to look up to find the source of the voice. That’s when he saw him, HIM him, the guy from the street with the duffle bag, the guy that sent him his locket that was safely tucked away in his jacket pocket right know. It was the same guy with deep eyes and chiseled chin who gave him the number, this guy was THAT guy, and he was staring at Cisco with those eyes. Time seemed to stop again, this man that stood before him seemed to walk right out of a photo shoot and into his life was now in front of him reaching out his hand towards CISCO. Now time seemed to go in slow motion because here was Cisco standing up to shake hands with this guy of extreme steamy hotness and Cisco was lost for words for the second time. Then, if that wasn’t bad enough, as soon as their hands met, a shock wave went through his body and the lights went out, making fall backwoods into the arms him a God.

Chapter 3: Second Meeting  
“Hello, Cisco,” came the voice on the phone, a man “we’ve been expecting your call a bit sooner, but better later that never I suppose.” 

Cisco took the phone from his ear to look at the number, it wasn’t any number that he knew by heart, so how did this person know him? “Um, who is this? How do you know that I would call?” He asked the other person, “do I know you?”

The person gave a little chuckle at Cisco’s frantic worrying, “Relax Cisco, to answer your questions, yes I do know you. I was chosen to get answer your call, when and if you actually called. Me, myself and I bet that you wouldn’t be making this call at all, but you did and I guess I should be glad that you did, when you did.” The man sighed, “well enough about me, time to get back to the real matter, Cisco...we need you to come in tomorrow, as early as possible.” The man’s voice seem to change tones as he stated the last part.

Cisco looked around the hallway that led out to the parking lot, for the most part it was silent but, it was definitely empty. “W-what?” Cisco asked, “is this a joke or something? Because it sounds like the type of call you would make to 007 himself, and those who know me know that I’m not 007, I’m not even the 00.”

The voice chuckled again, “okay, okay, Cisco, calm down, I know that you would like to think that but, the fact of the matter is, we need your skills. I believe that once we get down to talking, we can work somethings out…and to insure you that I really mean business, check your account in the morning and call back this number again. If the amount that I’ve just placed into your bank account is not to your liking, then you can meet me for lunch at The Cheesecake Factory to add the appropriate amount. However, the money in your account is only half the amount that you could be making if, and only if, you agre-“

“Wait, hold on,” Cisco began to pass the length of the hallway trying to process everything that this man was telling him. “O-okay, you’re serious, you’re not kidding at all, ha…I can’t believe this! You’re kidding, right? I mean you are-you have to be, no one in their right mind would even consider this offer, right?”

Cisco could tell that the man was smiling, even though he couldn’t see him personally, “that’s for you to decide, Mr. Ramon, as for me. I’m just offering the job, take it, and you could make back all the money you were making at you old job in one year, in one month, if not less. Although, if you decide to decline the offer, then I can send you enough money to last you until next Christmas. What do you say?”

Cisco stopped in front of the room he was renting, the place was cheat as dirt but nice enough that his kids could be there without being exposed to anything too R rated. He still had his unemployment check to pickup, which he highly doubted would be much of anything. Surly not enough to help pay off his kids present education. Not to mention food, Barry and Wally ate enough to feed a small town, he sighed, “I…I-“

“Don’t worry, Cisco, you still have time to sleep on the idea, if you like, you can bring your little angels out for a nice treat on me,” said the man cheerfully, “how does 7:30 pm sound to you, hmm? I await our meeting.” 

Soon after the man hung up and Cisco ended the call, he went back into the room and took a set on one of the chairs closest to the door. The room was door so, Barry Wally, and Caitlin all tucked into the sheets, sound asleep, and totally unaware of what just went on. Cisco sighed deeply and couldn’t help but dial the first person on his speed dial list, Iris, it was late, but he knew she would still answer for him like she always had in the past when his mind felt like exploding on him. She picked up, “hello, sweetly,” she said, he voice wrapping him in honey and lace, “what’s the matter?”

Cisco smiled just happy to hear her voice, “um, well, have I got a story for you.”

. . . . 

When morning hit, it really hit, the mere fact that they were now homeless and living in a three star motel room in the summer time, with no clothes, no food, and very limited money that was a real downer. Not to mention the fact that they have to now use the money that limited money to support themselves until Cisco could find another stable job was also a little grim to say the least. Cisco stretched out a yawn and decided to check out his bank account to see home much they had to work with for the time being. He sat up on the bed, having been able to squeeze in next to Wally without waking him was a real accomplishment since he was the lightest sleeper of the bunch. The motel that they were at thankfully supplied them with free Wi-Fi because of the apartment fire that brought in a wave of people with nowhere else to go. Pulling up his account balance almost made him question the integrity of his eye-site because it seemed like just over night, he went from “Poor” to “Just Under Rich”. Just then he flashed back to the conversation he had with mystery man on the phone. 

“Don’t worry, Cisco, you still have time to sleep on the idea, if you like, you can bring your little angels out for a nice treat on me,”

“Holy shit” Cisco cursed under his breath, next to him, Wally started to stir, Cisco quickly got out of bed and went into the bathroom to look at the number properly. He still couldn’t believe what he was seeing, that was when he decided to call that man back to make sure that he wasn’t crazy, at best he was still dreaming. He punched in the numbers so quickly that his fingers were a blur, the phone rang once before the man answered, “hello, Mr. Ramon, so nice of you to call me back,” he said crap, not a dream, “did you see the little gift that I left for you this morning?”

“Ah yes, um…I’m going to need you to take that back,” Cisco said with grate hesitation.

“So the money is not enough I take it?” Asked the man, “very well, I was expecting as much, check your account now and tell me if you would like me to go higher still?” 

Confused, Cisco checked his bank account again and the amount did go up considerably, he found himself having a hard time finding his words as 990,000 sat in his account. “Um, um, um I-I um,” he took in a deep breath, “lo-look I don’t know what kind of game you’re trying to pull, or how you’re evening doing it, but stop it okay? This isn’t a game and I don’t have time to play!”

The man let out a low laugh that told Cisco that he was in a very good mood, “very well Cisco, I get the picture, I’ll tell you what, why don’t you meet me for lunch and I will have the rest of the money ready for you by the time you arrive.”

“Wai-“ Cisco tried to say but the man continued on.

“Now, as for our prearranged timing, I’m afraid that I will have to push up our meeting to, lets say, three hours and thirty-two minutes?” The man asked, “I assume that’s more than enough time to get the kids and yourself ready…the location will be the famous Central City Cristal Heart Hotel. I’ll save you a window set, we wouldn’t want you to miss the show, now would we?”

“Show? What show?” Cisco asked.

“You will see,” said the man, then the phone went dead as it had the night before, “oh and bring your friend along, I’m sure that she would love to hear what my offer is.”

Cisco heaved a sigh as he hung up his phone, a heavy wave of nausea came over him, he just barely made it to the toilet when his guts rose to his throat. His phone began to ring, he pulled his head up from the toilet to answer Iris, “hello?” He said just before heaving up whatever he had for dinner last night.

“Hay, Cisco, are you alright?” She asked him over the phone, “this is the third time in a row that I’ve called with you throwing up on the line, what up with you?”

“Oh nothing, I just lost my job, my home, and my boyfriend of ten years walked out on me all within a week, you know, the usual.” Cisco joked grimly, “what about you how’s life treating you on this sexy-ass morning?”

“Um okay, so it’s that bad huh?” Iris asked.

“What do you think?” Cisco asked.

“Open the door and I’ll tell you,” She hung up the and waited patiently for Cisco to answer the door, in return she handed him a box of donuts and some hot cocoa. “You, me, the kids, and the beach, what do you think?”

“I would say that the beach sounds nice, but I can’t,” Cisco took the donuts and opened the door wider to let her into the room.

‘What?! What would you have to do today of all days, especially when I just offered you an all expense payed trip to the beach with you beloved kids?’ Iris asked.

Cisco shut the door, he shook his head, “I don’t know, it’s just that…okay, remember the guy I was telling you about last night?” Iris nodded, “well I called him back this morning and offered me some serious money to take a job or something, he even invited me and the kids to some little brunch-kind-of thing.” He put the donuts on the only table in the room, “I have to go to that and find out if he’s real or not.”

“Seriously?” Iris said, ‘why not make him met you on your turf?”

“Cause I have not ‘turf’ Iris, do you not see where I’ve got my kids sleeping?” Cisco said starting to own the box but stopped as another wave of nausea hit him, he quickly ran back to the bathroom just in time for round two. Iris followed him in with some napkins on hand, “thank you,” he said taking the offered napkins from his best friend when the vomiting stopped again.

Iris gave him that worried look that she always gives him, “how long?”

“Almost two months, I thought it was just stress.

Iris nodded again, “I thought so, that’s why I brought this.”

“Seriously, Iris, a pregnancy test?” Cisco asked, “I guess I really am that predictable.”

Iris stood up then, “I’ll take the kids shopping so you can be alone for a while,” she said as she walked out the bathroom and closed the door behind her. In the room, Cisco could hear her talking to the kids, the promise that their daddy would be okay upon their return. He knew that Caitlin would want to stay, but the when Auntie Iris offered blueberry pancakes, she was gone alone with her brothers. However, not before promising to bring some back for her daddy. Now with the whole room empty, Cisco opened the test, it wasn’t the first time he took the test, three kids could attest to that. He didn’t even need to read the directions, just aim and shoot, simple, when the wait was over, it only cemented his suspicions: Pregnant.

. . . . .

It was two minutes to twelve when Iris brought Caitlin and her brothers back from shopping, it gave Cisco enough time to throw away the test properly so that Barry or wall wouldn’t discover it before he could make sure that the new life inside of him is healthy and strong enough to be born full term. He had only had one miscarriage before, it was right before Caitlin was conceived, but it was more than enough to tear him apart on the inside out. Cisco was also able to polish off the donuts that Iris had brought earlier that morning, and take a well-deserved nap two hour nap. He was just about ready to get up when a knock came at the door, he got up to answer it. Expecting to see Iris but only found a delivery man, he was a older man who seemed to be in his late to early forties. The man smiled, “hi, I’m looking for a…Mr. Ramon? Is that you?” He asked Cisco nodded, “sign here please,” he signed the man’s clipboard and took the package that the man had for him. 

Cisco looked at the package that he was now holding, a small, brown box with his name on it. He went back into his room with the box, closing the door behind him, he sat down at the table and opened his box. Inside was a brief letter:

‘You seemed to be a little blue when we met, blue is not my favorite color to give to a new friend, but the store ran out of blue. That’s too bad. It would have suited you just as well, so I got you a something called “Orange-Peach” it was different but cute . . . just like you.  
\- L

Cisco found himself blushing as he read, he put the letter aside and looked inside the box and pulled out the orange-peach, heart shaped locket. Inside the locket was a picture of the he met a few before on his way to Jitters, the same deep eyes and chiseled chin as he remembered, for some reason it made his heart race. On the back were some words “may the memory treat you well” he felt weird for accepting this gift from a man that he didn’t even know but, who seemed to know a whole lot about him. A second later, there was another knock on the door, this time it was Iris and the kids. “Hay, Cisco, sorry we’re so late,” Iris said walking through the door with bags of clothes and shoes, “we went to three different shops to get enough of everything to replace what you guys lost in the fire, I even got you some new family albums, just in case you couldn’t find the other ones.”

Cisco counted about three bags in Iris’s hands, and two each in of his children’s hands, “please tell me that you didn’t buy all these for them.”

“Of course not,” Iris said, “some of these have your stuff in it too, besides, the rest of the bags are being delivered to my house tomorrow.” She looked around at the motel room, “please tell me that you guys aren’t staying here again tonight, right?”

“Okay, we won’t be staying here again tonight,” Cisco said after closing the door, he put the locket in his pocket and walked over to Barry and Wally who were busy sorting out there newly gained stuff. 

Iris knew it was a lie, “seriously, I mean it, Cisco, I have more than enough space at my house now that I got that new job in relestate, plus my furnishing company has just opened a new store in Star City. This room isn’t better than your apartment with Harry, but still, it’s not The Rites either.”

Cisco sighed, “Iris, can we talk about this later?”

Iris rolled her eyes, “fine but we will talk.”

“Yes, although right now, we’ve got to get these little princes and princess ready for lunch,” Cisco said.

“Where are we going, dad,” asked Barry.

“Somewhere nice,” Cisco said giving him a quick kiss on the forehead.

1:00 pm rolled around sooner than they thought it would, however, with three kids and two adults in one room with one bathroom, you would expect the time to fly much faster and things to go much smoother than it did. Nope, up until now, Caitlin had never takin a shower before, only baths. So having the water fall on her head like rain made her cry because she hated when her hair got wet when she didn’t want it to be. Next, Wally and Barry had to be torn away from their video games, Cisco made sure that he thanked Iris for that by giving her the stink eye while Wally cried “just one more level!” all the way to the bathroom. Barry on the other had was much easier to get ready, he was the oldest and he wasn’t as into video games as Wally was. Iris on the other had was completely addicted to her cellphone, wouldn’t let it go even if her life depended on it sometimes, that’s why Cisco called her Miss Selfie behind her back and too her face. Iris thankfully went first so she was ready to help get the children ready while Cisco took his shower, because there was no way Iris was not going with them. They all manage to leave around 1:35 pm, punching in the location into the GPS and taking all the shortcuts that they can find, they arrived just after 1:55pm. A Little speed walking got them to the dining room area exactly at 2:10 pm with twenty minutes to spear, which was a new record for Cisco because every time he set plans to go out with his kids, they were always ten minutes late. 

“Ah Cisco, you made it!” said the man from the phone calls, some this guy wasn’t what Cisco was picturing at all. He was short, with gray dressed like a man living out his retirement dream in style. This must be your friend, Iris, am I right?” The man asked taking Iris’s hand in for a firm, but light squeeze, “and these must be your children, Caitlin, Bartholomew, and Walden.”

“Actually, I like Wally better,” Wally said.

“And I prefer Barry,” added Barry.

“I like Cait, I like Cait,” cheered Caitlin happily.

“And now you’ve meet the light of my life,” Cisco said, “shall we eat? The sooner we get food in them, the quitter.”

“Is that right?” Asked the man, “well, please, do take your seats.”

“Okay, where should we take them to?” Wally joked

“Anywhere you want, young man, they’ve been here all day,” the man said with a small laugh and lots of energy. “Oh, yes, before we begin, let me introduce myself, Professor Marten Stine, at your service, it’s been very nice to meet you all,`” Marten smiled brightly at them again before turning to leave.

“Wait, aren’t you the one that I’m supposed to me with?” Cisco asked.

“Oh no, no, no, I am the one who was in charge of setting up the meeting, the person that you are supposed to meet is my boss.” Marten stated, “he said he ran into you on the street, a little down on your luck no less, and gave you the number, remember?”

Cisco thought back to the card with only the number on it, “yes, but…why didn’t he set up this meeting with me one o one, why have so many people do it for him?”

“Well, you see, the boss has a very complicated schedule at times, it’s hard to get time for himself though out the week, that’s why he hired the right people to represent him in all the business that he can’t deal in for himself.”

“Really?” Asked Iris, “and what pray tell type of business do you deal in for your boss?”

“Human Affairs and Relations, my dear,” replied Marten, “now if you don’t mind, I really do have to go, I’m getting married today.”

“Well congratulations, Marten, I wish you the best,” Iris said, Marten nodded his thanks and walked out of the dining area swiftly as possible, if not more so. “You seem to met the most interesting people when I’m not around, makes me think that they’re attracted to you by nature or something.”

“I wish they would stop,” Cisco said as he picked up a menu.

“You say that now, but just you wait, I’m sure that one of these days, someone’s going to come along who’s going to sweep you off your feet and treat you like the prince you know that you are,” Iris said, also picking up a menu.

Cisco rolled his eyes, “please, you sound like my mother.”

“You never know, that someone could be Mr. Right, and ten times better than Harry ever was,” Iris continued. 

“Maybe you should listen to your friend, Cisco, Mr. Right, could be right here in this very room with you, right now.” Came a voice from behind Cisco, “and he could be looking you right in the eye and you probably wouldn’t even know until you looked up.” The voice was getting closer and more familiar with every word, Cisco took the chance to look up to find the source of the voice. That’s when he saw him, HIM him, the guy from the street with the duffle bag, the guy that sent him his locket that was safely tucked away in his jacket pocket right know. It was the same guy with deep eyes and chiseled chin who gave him the number, this guy was THAT guy, and he was staring at Cisco with those eyes. Time seemed to stop again, this man that stood before him seemed to walk right out of a photo shoot and into his life was now in front of him reaching out his hand towards CISCO. Now time seemed to go in slow motion because here was Cisco standing up to shake hands with this guy of extreme steamy hotness and Cisco was lost for words for the second time. Then, if that wasn’t bad enough, as soon as their hands met, a shock wave went through his body and the lights went out, making fall backwoods into the arms him a God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is my third chapter so far, please let me know how i'm doing, i did do some editing on this so its a brand new incite


End file.
